Inventive concepts relate to navigational devices and, more particularly, to navigational routers, and methods for performing navigational routing.
Marine vessels may be equipped with radios, radar systems, cameras, global positioning system (GPS) transponders, SONAR systems, and other sensors that provide a variety of information for the operator of the marine vessel, also referred to herein as, simply, a boater. A boater may employ such information, along with other information, such as that obtained from navigational charts, to plan a navigational route, or course, and to navigate along that course to reach a desired destination. Navigational routers may assist a boater in such endeavors.
Existing navigational routers may be somewhat inflexible, may provide unsatisfactory levels of feedback to operators, or may be incapable of routing under certain circumstances.